valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
Wings of Creation
Wings of Creation is an event in the game. It has two parts. This event introduces two new characters which can be acquired from corresponding gacha: Creation Valkyrie (art by Kou Yoshinari) and Peppo. There is also Character Experience Quest which allows to try new characters in battle. Story Lucian is struck by a torrent of memories when met with a field of lilies. Will he be reunited with his beloved Platina? Gameplay Players get rewards by completing stages and acquiring Lily Flowers and Lily Flower Oil which can be exchanged for various rewards. It's the fist event which has a very powerful boss at the end. Orbs from exchange booth will weaken him if equipped. Bonus The following characters have bonus damage and gain more event currency and EXP during this event: The following weapons have additional bonuses for this event: Recommended Equipment Aside imbued weapons and characters the recommended weapons and characters to use are: *weapons: **for attack: Tremolo (), Millenium Holly Staff (neutral staff) **for buff: Grand Chariot (holy buffing bow), Luffing Tooth (holy debuffing staff), Shourouk (holy healing staff) **also useful: Claiomh Solais (holy greatsword) *characters: Edward, Freya and Frei, Norn, Jeanne, Kachina, Caradoc Stages Event currency - Lily Flowers and Lily Flower Oil - drops only from the bosses in this event. There is normal amount of drop and a chance for triple amount. Imbued characters and weapons give additional drop for either one of the currencies. You can't use friend help during this stage. Strong (red) monster is far stronger here than the boss. You need to defeat either of them and take any of two chest to finish the stage. Lily Flowers drop only from the boss. Boss is called 'Elementalist' and initialy weak only to Neutral element, but each turn it will switch modes choosing one of elements for attack and getting weakness to the opposite element. For example, "Mode: Fire" will make him weak to Ice. Red monster is 'Foolish God Captive to the Dark'. It will wipe most of parties on her first turn. You need to buy and equip orbs from the event exchange booth - Orb of Platinum, Orb of Making - each of them make enemy weaker. She will hit less and gain weaknesses to more elements the more orbs you bring. Orbs will work only from first enemy turn, so she will still be strong to everything on first player turn and it's useless to try and nuke her during it. This stage has 5 bosses. One is always available. you need to send party of the same class characters to unlock one of the other paths, so take only archers to get to the boss which is weak to bow. Red (aka 1st, aka 'Valkyrie' slot) and green (aka 'Support' slot) don't count, friend unit also doesn't count. Characters in those slots can be of any class. Unique orbs from the event will make bosses weaker after their first turn. Bow-weak boss is Ice Sorcerer. Also weak to Lightning. Sword-wear boss is Dark Archer. Also weak to Holy. Greatsword-weak is Fire Swordsman. Also weak to Ice. Staff-weak is . Also weak to . This stage is similiar with the previous one. Map is the same and conditions to unlock access to other bosses are the same. This stage is similiar with the previous two. Map is the same and conditions to unlock access to other bosses are the same. You need 4x 'Other Key' to unlock access to this stage. There is also no way to take friend support in battle. Stage consists only from the boss battle. Boss is really powerful and kill player's party on first turn. The winning requires nuking Hakurei before she gets chance to act. Exchange Booth This event has three types of event currency: farmable Lily Flowers and Lily Flower Oil and additional Lily Cameo. Lily Cameo is acquired by completing stage 'Wings of Creation 6' and can be exchanged only for this event 5★ weapons: 5★Matthias Sword, 5★Riosto, 5★Drath, 5★Fuoco. The rest of the rewards include marks, weapons and ores for Free Skill I and II, usual Awakening Pearls, Character Books, Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold, R.Keys, Hammers, orb for leveling orbs and gold.